


Transgression

by dxdoc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxdoc/pseuds/dxdoc
Summary: Fantasies, harmless or not, are hard to give up.





	Transgression

Warm water hit his skin and Jack stepped fully under the spray. Rubbing a frustrated hand over the almost two day stubble on his jaw and dragging it through his hair, he scrubbed at his scalp with his fingertips and let out a sigh. He stood, rolling his shoulders, letting the pulse of the shower work over the strained muscles in his back and neck. A few minutes, a little soap, and another exasperated sigh and he leaned one arm against the shower wall and reached for his cock. Giving his half hard member a tug he felt it rouse.

Starting a slow rhythm, he searched for an image; the curve of a woman’s hip, the rise of her breast, the feel of naked skin pressed against him. A brunette, the memory of a girl he’d spent a weekend with twenty years ago. It had been long enough that the image of her was slightly muddled with time and easily molded into the best parts of every woman he had, or ever dreamed of, being with. _That should do nicely_.

“You don’t have to try so hard.” A familiar voice tingled in his ear. Goosebumps rose and he lifted his eyes.

“No,” he told her curtly, ignoring the flush of her naked skin under the water’s heat.

“I don’t mind.” She pressed closer, molding herself to the curve of his shoulder.

He stopped. “I mind, Carter.” His forehead knocked against the tile in frustration. He took a deep breath and focused on pushing her back just far enough that they weren’t skin to skin

“It’s a fantasy,” she said, composed, as if pointing out the function in an equation. “It’s harmless.”

“Right,” he huffed. “Just a harmless fantasy, about a woman under _my command_.” He raised his eyes to her. He needed her to see how serious, or maybe desperate, he was. “It’s a bad idea, Carter.”

“I know,” she answered, deep pools of blue staring back at him with a surety that made him stumble. She managed a small step forward. He was losing his control. “But sometimes,” he watched her long fingers trail down his abdomen, “It’s too much.”

“Sam,” he breathed out her name, his hand now hers, taking up that slow, steady rhythm again.

She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped an arm around it, resting her chin where her breath could tickle his ear.

“I think about you,” she confessed, and he shivered. “I gave up fighting it. I had to.”

“Christ, Carter.” The stroke quickened.

“It’s too good, Jack.” He gasped when she swiped the tip then slid down tight to his balls. “Imagining it’s you. Your hands on my body, your mouth on my breast.” He groaned and she quickened. “The feel of you inside of me.”

Oh God. _Yes._ He could see it. A breathless Sam stretched out naked beneath him.

“The way your tongue teases me, tastes me.”

_Fuck, that’s hot._

“You can take me apart, Jack. When you push inside of me –“

He thrust hard, crushing her hand in his. He could almost feel how her wet heat would draw him in. She squeezed and he guided her faster until he began to spill out over her fingers and onto her thigh.

She let him ride out his orgasm, her hand giving him just the right pressure, just enough friction to make him pliant and dizzy and completely gone. And she pressed him to her, held him up as he came back to earth, minus the tension and hunger of the past few days.

“Sam.”

“I know,” she whispered.

He shook the haze from his mind and her with it. Pulling himself up under the water he washed away all evidence of his latest transgression and shut off the water, wrapping himself in a towel and trying not to look at himself in the mirror.

 


End file.
